<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brother's Love by WolfStar_85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581312">A Brother's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85'>WolfStar_85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:<br/>Merle loves his brother Daryl so much, and he always tries to do what he can to help his brother, but today he wants to reverse the roles and give Daryl a chance to top him for a change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Merle Dixon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brother's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: <br/>don't own. Wish I did. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I got a better idea baby brother." Merle said gently as Daryl laid on the floor of their tent, practically begging Merle to sleep with him. It had been a hard week and that was how the Dixon brothers let off steam. </p><p>Daryl frowned. "W-what do you mean?" Daryl asked as he slowly began to stroke his own hard cock.</p><p>Merle knelt and put a hand over Daryl's stopping him. "Let's reverse the roles today." He said. "How about today, you learn to top?"</p><p>Daryl frowned. He'd never been allowed to top. "You… are you sure? I… I've never done it before…"</p><p>"I know." Merle said nodding. "That's why it's high time I teach ya. If you want to learn." </p><p>Daryl nodded eagerly. "I want to try." He said. "At least once." He didn't know if he'd be any good at topping, but he'd always wanted to try.</p><p>Merle nodded and laid down then pulled Daryl over him. "Okay, so… until you get the hang of it, I'll top from the bottom. What I want you to do is start kissing my neck and throat. Don't worry it's just kissing you won't hurt me."</p><p>Daryl leaned in and started kissing along Merle's neck and throat. </p><p>Merle hummed softly. It felt rather nice actually. "Now, just below my carotid artery, I want you to suck on the skin lightly."</p><p>Daryl did as instructed, quickly finding just the right spot and he began gently sucking on it, leaving a faint mark.</p><p>"Good." Merle said when Daryl made mention of the faint bruise. "You just left your first love bite on my skin. You marked me as yours! Now, I want you to kiss my throat along my Adam's Apple then down to my chest, take one of my nipples into your mouth."</p><p>Daryl was hesitant but slowly did as Merle told him, lightly sucking a small mark onto Merle's Adam's Apple in the process. Then once to one of Merle's nipples, he took it into his mouth and lightly sucked on it.</p><p>Merle shuddered and let out a groan that made Daryl stop and look at him worriedly. "I'm fine little brother. It just felt good is all."</p><p>Daryl watched him a moment before returning to sucking on Merle's nipple, before long he switched to the other. </p><p>Merle nodded and let out a soft moan. "That's it." He said quietly. "Now, slowly kiss your way down to my waist."</p><p>Daryl stopped in his sucking and started kissing Merle, moving down to his waist. His hands needed something to do, so he worked at undoing the button and unzipping Merle's pants. He paused at the waist and sucked a small mark just above Merle's waist line. </p><p>Merle let out soft moans here and there. It really did feel good, and for his first attempt, Daryl was doing an excellent job. </p><p>Daryl worked Merle's pants open then slid them and his underwear down to reveal Merle's already half hard cock. "You're still so big…"</p><p>Merle chuckled. "Yes, but you're going to like it. You always do."</p><p>"Never had it like this though." Daryl said. "I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"You won't. Just imagine what you like and do the same to me." </p><p>Daryl nodded and slowly began to slide his lips down around Merle's cock head.</p><p>Merle hummed softly and nodded. "That's it baby, you're doing great!"</p><p>Daryl slowly worked his way down along Merle's hard length, sucking lightly. He'd pull back occasionally then take him just a little bit further each time.</p><p>Merle groaned softly. "Yes…" he whispered, letting Daryl explore on his own for the moment.</p><p>Daryl slowly slid his lips further down, taking more of Merle's cock into his mouth. He hummed softly.</p><p>Merle groaned at the vibration Daryl's hum caused. "Damn baby…" He whispered. "You're very good at this."</p><p>It didn't take Merle long to get hard and he instructed Daryl to pull off. </p><p>"Now…" Merle said gently. "I want you two take your middle two fingers and put them in my mouth."</p><p>Daryl frowned but did as he was told, groaning softly as Merle started to lick and suck on them. At first he didn't understand. He knew it felt good, though he really wasn't sure why. </p><p>After a time, Merle stopped and released Daryl's fingers from his mouth. "Now… You know where they go right?" He asked. </p><p>"Inside you?" Daryl asked. "Are you sure that's enough lubrication?"</p><p>"For me, yes." Merle said nodding. "Just take them and press in using the pad of your fingers. It'll be tight, but I can handle it. What you're doing is loosening me up, preparing me to take your dick inside my ass."</p><p>Daryl nodded and did as instructed, starting to carefully press his two fingers into Merle's very tight hole. The brothers groaned As Daryl's fingers breached the sphincter. </p><p>Merle panted a bit but nodded. "Very good." He said softly. "Now, slowly started pumping them in and out." </p><p>Daryl did so. Starting to slowly pump his fingers inside Merle and his brother let out a soft moan. </p><p>"Yes…" Merle whispered. "Very good little brother. Speed up a bit." He gasped some when Daryl followed his instructions and arched some, pressing himself into the touch. "Oh shit, you're doing great." </p><p>Daryl, encouraged by his brother's words, sped up a little more before slowly back down some, then… He began searching. He knew there was a place inside there… That if he hit it… He knew Merle would fall apart. At least, he always did. </p><p>Merle hummed in pleasure. "What you're looking for is a little deeper in, but to find it right… Turn your wrist with your fingers inside me, then crook your fingers… Like this." He showed what he meant with one hand. "You can't miss hitting it that way."</p><p>Daryl copied what he was told, he twisted his wrist a few times to help loosen his brother then turned it and bent his fingers in a come hither motion.</p><p>Merle arched, gasped and moaned. "Ahh fuck! Yes… Yes baby… Right there. That was it. Rub… Mmm… Rub that and make out with me. I'll stop you just before I have an orgasm."</p><p>Daryl did, moving his fingers gently, brushing against the small mass of flesh while leaning in to kiss Merle lightly.</p><p>Merle hummed and moaned. "Mmm, Daryl that feels so good!" It actually did feel good to bottom to his brother for once. "You're doing great!" He said before he started kissing Daryl back. </p><p>The brothers did this for a while until Merle felt a familiar tightening sensation in his groin. He gently pulled Daryl's fingers out of him and used his own hands to position them so that Daryl was lined up. "Okay.. Now, I want you to press into me. You're not going to hurt me."</p><p>Daryl bit at his lip and held onto his own dick. He remembered their dad would always smack their hole with the head of his cock so he mimicked this and was rewarded with Merle's satisfied moan. Then, he started to push in..</p><p>Merle winced a bit but urged Daryl to continue. "It stings but, don't stop." He said gently. </p><p>Daryl pressed in a little harder and soon his cock head had slid into Merle's tight hole. He smiled some, he'd done it. He'd finally gotten to enter his brother. Slowly he pressed in and pulled back, pressed in and pulled back, going in further each time.</p><p>"Oh yes." Merle said softly. "That's it Daryl. You've gotten past the hardest part. Now, just let yourself go. Do to me, what feels good to you."</p><p>Daryl still didn't move fast. He wanted to make this last. He wanted to enjoy it. "Mmm, you're so tight Merle." </p><p>"Probably am," Merle admitted, "it's been a while since I've taken anything up there. You feel good inside me little brother, I maybe shouldn't say it, but it's true." </p><p>Very slowly, Daryl began to speed up, his hips rolling then thrusting them. He moaned. "Oh Merle."</p><p>Merle moaned softly as well, Daryl was doing amazingly. "Yes…" He whispered. " Okay… Keep that pace for a while, I'm going to wrap my legs around your waist and use that to push you deeper into me."</p><p>"You sure it won't hurt you?" Daryl asked and Merle smiled. </p><p>"Relax baby…" He said. "I will let you know if it hurts. For now, just let yourself do what feels natural to you. I can take it."</p><p>Daryl nodded and did as he was instructed, keeping the pace he was at for a while and kissing Merle's lips. After a time, he couldn't keep the pace and had to speed up, he moaned. He was feeling himself bearing and orgasm. "Merle…"</p><p>Merle smiled and moved his body with Daryl's. He too, was quite close. He moaned softly. "Oh Daryl. Oh yes… That's mmm that's perfect… Fuck I'm going to cum…"</p><p>Daryl shuddered, his own orgasm coming on fast and he began thrusting a bit more roughly into his brother. "Mer- fuck Merle… I'm going to cum… Merle… I can't stop it…"</p><p>"Do it baby!" Merle urged him as they know rutted at a quick, almost rough, needy pace. "Do it! Cum in my ass! Don't hold back."</p><p>Daryl whimpered a bit before thrusting his hips hard against Merle's. He felt his balls release, emptying themselves into Merle's tight ass. He shook and moaned softly. "Fuck…"</p><p>Merle had orgasmed a short time after Daryl and pulled his brother down against him, kissing him. "Wow." He said while he caught his breath. "That was some amazing shit Daryl! I love you Daryl Dixon! Don't you ever forget that!" </p><p>Daryl panted heavily, nuzzling Merle's sweat damned chest and kissing the small salt water beads away from Merle's skin. "I uh… I love you too Merle. More than life itself!" </p><p>Merle smiled, and simply held Daryl to him. "Rest baby brother." He said feeling Daryl softening inside him to the point he slipped out. "I ain't leavin ya! I'll always be right here!" </p><p>Daryl curled himself up on Merle's body and sighed. He was calm now, relaxed… And very happy and for the first time in many many years… He wasn't plagued by nightmares… They were all good, and all consisted of him and Merle. Merle was always there to protect him… His big brother… His lover!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>